


No Where to Grow Old

by JessIllumination



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessIllumination/pseuds/JessIllumination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters or settings and I do not profit in any way from my writing.</p><p>After the Hogwarts Battle in 1998, Draco went back to school to finish the last year’s study, and so did Harry and everyone else. Ginny and Harry had a fight and they agreed to have a break, and Harry got strangely angry when he found out something was happening between Draco and Ginny. It took them a long time to figure out what on earth was going on. Maybe a little bit too long. </p><p>This is a fan fiction of the recent play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. It is based upon both the original seven books and the play, and it doesn't matter if you haven’t read the play yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One, Scene One

## Act One, Scene One

## Malfoy Manor

A beautiful summer evening. A table and several chairs are laid out in the terrace that overlooks the rose garden. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are sitting together, having tea. Narcissa is writing invitation cards with an elegant ivory quill.

 

Lucius(Looking up from his newpaper, languidly): It’s not going to work, love.

Narcissa(keep writing): I’m almost done.

Lucius: Nobody’s going to come to your party.

Narcissa: And how do you know that, Mr. Pessimism?

Lucius: Let me see... probably because everyone in the Magical Britain hate us guts?

Narcissa: They hate you more. Thank you very much.

Lucius: You are so mean.

Narcissa: I'll take that as a compliment. 

Lucius: You know, last week when I was walking on a damn street, a drunk bloke came up to me and asked me a question. He said: “Mr. Malfoy, next time I bump into you, would you prefer a dragon claw, a baseball bat or a hacking knife, so that I can take your gut out, smash your brain or chop your dick off-if you happen to have any- to avenge my muggle-born sibling who was mercilessly murdered by your dear dark master?”

Narcissa: Blimey. And what did you say to him?

Lucius: I said “what is a baseball bat? ”

Narcissa: Thank Merlin you are can disapparate in three seconds.

Lucius: I can disapparate in one second.

Narcissa: Yeah, your secret of settling all the disputes in your life- Run faster than anyone else.

Lucius: Run faster. This is the new Malfoy motto. Mark it. I should tell Draco.

Narcissa: If you are not looking so damn serious, I might begin to think you’ve finally picked up some sense of humour.

Lucius: I was joking.

Narcissa(slightly shocked and looked up): You were?

Lucius: Maybe not.

Narcissa: Screw you.

Lucius: So what about this party you’ve been making such a fuss about?

Narcissa: Not a party. A garden party.

Lucius: What’s the difference?

Narcissa: It’s not just some party, it’s a garden party in the summer! The theme is “New Age” and dress code is white. Everyone’s going to love it.

Lucius: I doubt it.

Narcissa: We are also going to have a lot of good wine.

Lucius: From MY CELLAR?

Narcissa: Don't be a prick, honey.

Lucius: Fine, if you are so anxious to make friends with everyone and join the circus(he cast a sidelong look at the invitation card his wife had finished and put aside to dry the ink) Wait a minute, you invited Potter?

Narcissa: You know he’s the next Minister. If not him then it would be one of his chums.

Lucius: Fine, fine, fine, you scheming devil! But that ginger-head Weasel boy is not going to drink from my cellar.

Narcissa: You are being a prick again-

Lucius:-this I absolutely insist!

 

(Draco Malfoy enters. )

 

Draco: Insist what, father? Don't tell me you two are having a row again.

 

(Draco helps himself with a coconut butter cookie from the table, and bends over to look at the invitation cards.)

 

Narcissa: Your father said he had something to tell you.

Draco: Which is?

Lucius: I said no such thing. Don't listen to your mother.

Narcissa: He’s come up with a new Malfoy motto.

Draco: Do we have an old one?

Lucius: Est pura potential, meaning ‘Purity is Power’.

Draco: Never heard of it.

Narcissa: The new motto is the essence of your father’s life-long wisdom-Ocius Currunt, meaning ‘Run Faster’.

Draco: I think the new one is better. Wait…you are inviting Potter? And Weasley? You are not serious, are you, Mother?

Narcissa: I am inviting them. I thought your boys are on better terms since the war. Didn't you fight together in the castle? It’s all on the papers.

Draco: Yeah, and Rita Fucking Skeeter, sorry, Rita Skeeter also wrote that last week Potter and I were hanging out wearing BFF shirts!

Narcissa: For once in your life will you just listen? Next week you are going back to Hogwarts to finish your last year’s study, and you’d better behave yourself in front of the Gryffindor lot. Potter’s probably the next Minister and you don't want him to hate you.

 

(Draco turned to his father, looking for support.)

 

Lucius: Listen to your mother.

 

(Draco rolled his eyes.)

 

Narcissa: By the way, if it can make you and your condescending father feel better, I also invited some of our old friends. The Greengrasses and the MacMillans. I rather like that Greengrass girl. Daphne, is that her name? Is she a friend of yours, Draco?

Draco(without much interest): Yeah, she’s in my class.

Narcissa: I remember you had a girlfriend.

Draco: Mother! This is none of your business.

Lucius: That’s Pansy Parkinson.

Draco: And how on earth do you know that?

Lucius(smoothly): Her father told me. He thought our houses could make a good match.

Draco: You must like this idea.

Lucius: Not really. I told Pansy’s father that apart from pure blood, we Malfoys also look for reliable genetic advantages when seeking marriages.

Narcissa: Oh really, Lucius? And I’m still wondering why the Parkinsons turned down my invitation!


	2. Act One, Scene Two

## Act One, Scene Two

## Daphne Greengrass’s bedroom

Daphne Greengrass is standing in front of a full-length mirror. She’s dressed in an ivory white gown trimmed with creamy rose buds, and her rich, dark, waved hair runs down her shoulders.

Astoria, Daphne’s little sister, enters the scene. She is a sweet blond girl with sparkling dark emerald eyes. She was very pale and frail.

 

Astoria: You look absolutely stunning, Daphne. (she sits on Daphne’s bed.)

Daphne: I don't like this stupid gown. It makes my waist looks as fat as Cousin Janice’s.

Astoria: She’s worse.

Daphne(Sneers): I know.

 

(Daphne unbuttons her gown and pulled it off, walking towards Astoria in a silk white under dress. There are several gowns on her bed, all in white and creamy colors.)

 

Daphne: Urgh…I hate white. Why does Mrs. Malfoy want us to wear white to her party?

Astoria: The theme is “New Age”. White is contrary to the darkness in the past and resembles the new age to come, I suppose.

Daphne: I suppose so too. She’s making such an effort to show everyone that she’s with the right side, but nobody’s going to forget her husband used to be a Death Eater. I like this gown. It’s not too slutty, and it definitely doesn't look like one of our Grandma’s.

Astoria: If you don't like Mrs. Malfoy, why are you so keen on her party?

Daphne(steps into her new gown): I’m not “keen” on her party, Astoria! I just want to look good, that’s all.

Astoria: Is there anyone you wish to look good for in particular?

Daphne(buttons herself up, and smiles a mystical, girly smile):Maybe.

Astoria: It’s not hard to guess.

Daphne: The Malfoy’s family is still rich. People don't really care what their reputation is as long as they are rich, do they? Soon enough they’ll forget what they’ve done in the war.

Astoria: But Voldemort and his minions lived in Malfoy Manor. I don't think you actually fancy living there after that.

Daphne(looking at her reflection in the mirror, sounds carelessly): Voldemort used to live in Slytherin dormitory and so do you.

Astoria: That’s different. I thought Draco Malfoy had a girl friend. Isn’t she your best friend in school?

Daphne: Pansy? She’s a friend.

Astoria: You don't date your friend’s ex, Daphne.

Daphne: He fucked her. This doesn't make him her boyfriend, though she’d like that very much I dare say. I never really think he ever liked her.

Astoria: But they were together for a while. Everyone knows that.

Daphne: That’s because he needed someone to be with. Who else do you expect him to fuck? Crab and Goyle? He was not quite himself in our Sixth year. Always alone. Doing Merlin’s knows what he’s been doing.

Astoria: You sound like you know him well.

Daphne: I do. A little. I lost my V-card to him.

Astoria（shocked）: What?

Daphne: Don't look so shocked, darling. That’s only a one-time thing. He didn't want a relationship so I said no to him afterwards. That’s why he fucked Pansy instead for the rest of that semester.

Astoria: Poor Pansy. I feel bad for her. I think she really likes him.

Daphne: You are a doll. She’s a pig.

Astoria: That’s a horrible thing to say.

Daphne: That’s an honest thing to say.

Astoria: Was he good?

Daphne: He’s not bad. Though I had a strange notion that he wasn't really into it when he’s doing it. I don't know…it’s just, it felt like he was thinking about someone or something else when we were…you know.

Astoria: God.

Daphne: I know.

Astoria: You don't think that’s why he didn't want a relationship?

Daphne: Can’t say. There was a rumour though, when we were back in the Forth and Fifth year…they said that Draco was, well, the platonic type.

Astoria: What does that mean?

Daphne: It means he’s not into women.

Astoria: This can’t be true.

Daphne: Then why he never had a proper girlfriend? And it didn't bother him that he was fucking Parkinson while he knew he could have someone better? A lot of girls liked him, and he just didn't bother looking at them. It’s not right. Even Saint Potter’s got a much better taste than him - Cho Chang and that red-head Weasley girl. Any straight boy from my class wanted to sleep with those two.

Astoria: So… are he and Pansy still…

Daphne: Oh God, no. He ended it with her. She made a fuss, of course, but I knew I would happen. He was never serious about her, and God, she was so bloody thick and even pictured what their wedding would look like.

Astoria: I feel sorry for both of them. I think that rumour was silly and mean. People shouldn't say such things about Draco just because he was never lucky enough to found someone.

Daphne: Doesn't matter if it’s true or not. He has to marry a girl because he’s a Malfoy and a Malfoy is responsible for producing a beautiful, healthy and pure-blooded heir. He and I are ideal for each other.

Astoria: If I were going to marry, it would be someone I am deeply in love with and someone I’d die happy for.

Daphne: You are being silly again. I’m going to pick someone from a good family for you when I became Mrs. Malfoy. (cast a look at the clock on the wall) You better go and change before Mother’s here to shout at you.


End file.
